We’re All in This Together
by Lumiellie
Summary: In a different world, High School Musical characters attend Hogwarts during the Marauders era. Hilarity ensues. Written for Round 3 of the Houses Competition


"I can't believe how annoying the male Quidditch players are," Lily Evans complained.

" _Some_ of them are annoying. All they ever talk about is girls, Quidditch and food. Despite this, some of them can be quite dreamy," Gabriella Montez said, her eyes flickering down the Gryffindor table to where her crush, Troy Bolton, was sitting.

She and Lily were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Gabriella had first encountered Lily on the train when she had looked for an empty seat on the Hogwarts Express. Unable to find one, she had asked the auburn-haired girl if she could sit with her. Lily had agreed to this, and the two of them became fast friends. Later on that very same train ride, they had been joined by a third person, Kelsi Nielson, who eventually ended up in Hufflepuff. They had also met a girl named Taylor who had lost her way and entered the wrong cabin. The four of them joined up and formed something similar to a clique. Every meal, they would alternate between their different house tables.

"I do admit, Remus Lupin is okay," Lily sighed, thinking of the Quidditch player from Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, well, he's an exception. And he's going out with Sirius Black, remember?" Gabriella reminded her.

"Why do the boys that aren't straight have to be so hot? It's not even that Remus is so hot, he's just really kind and considerate—quite unlike the other boys at this school. Especially James."

"James is such a prat. Too bad he's hot or I'd ignore him completely."

"Agreed. I give him points for being cute."

The two girls laughed at this and continued eating their breakfast. Eventually, Kelsi showed up and apologized for her lateness.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. Taylor kept on pestering me about her plans to become Head Girl a year early. As if being one of the most important members of the Slugclub isn't big enough," she said.

The three of them laughed. They all loved Taylor fiercely, but she did tend to be an overachiever. Becoming Head Girl early was another one of Taylor's ambitious schemes, just like the one where she admitted to wanting to be the Minister of Magic before the age of thirty.

"You mean she'll become Head Girl when the rest of us are stuck as prefects?" Lily asked, stifling a laugh.

"You must be forgetting that I'm in a house with Taylor. It's impossible to become Prefect with her around."

Kelsi had admitted on several times that she was glad that she wasn't Prefect. She enjoyed not having to deal with obnoxious people, especially on the late-night patrol that belonged to the prefects. Hearing Gabriella and Lily complain about the third-years making out on top of the Ravenclaw tower was enough. Besides, she didn't really want to deal with the fraternal twins, Severus and Sharpay Snape. Somehow, the two Slytherins had managed to be made prefects. Though Severus was bearable and even acted decent at times, Kelsi couldn't stand Sharpay at all.

"Hey, but Taylor is still a great person and she's still a good friend. In fact, she'll probably join us eventually," Gabrielle said

"I hope she does," Lily agreed. "Breakfast isn't the same without her political comments."

1-1-1-1

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Chad Danforth, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Troy Bolton were chatting.

"Sirius, how are you not kicked off the Quidditch team after that stunt you pulled in McGonagall's class? I mean, you totally transfigured Umbitches hair into snakes. Just like the literal snake she is," Chad said with a chuckle.

"Chad, I'm a snake. Do you guys take pride in forgetting that?" Severus Snape asked.

"Well, you hang out with us so much that it's easy to forget. Besides, once I got over my Slytherin prejudice I realized how cool you were. And McGonagall may have had something to do with it," James admitted.

It was true. Back in the first year, Severus was an extremely shy kid. He stuck with his sister, Sharpay, and her best friend, Dolores Umbridge. He was constantly bullied by James, Chad, Troy, and Sirius, until McGonagall caught wind of this bullying in their second year and forced them to get to know each other. It was now their fifth year, and their friendship was going strong.

"I can't believe we were ever mean to you," Troy said.

"Yeah, especially when we learned more about you. It turns out you're pretty cool," James said.

"Remus is pretty hot—I mean cool, even though he's a Hufflepuff," Sirius said, drawing his lips closer to Remus'.

"Please Sirius. No public displays of affection," Chad said.

"Even making out?"

"Especially that."

"Please Chad. We all know you're upset that Taylor rejected you, but don't take it out on my boyfriend," Remus said, giving Chad a fake death glare.

"Just be glad you're not dating my sister—or her best friend. They're absolutely terrible," Severus said with a smirk.

Unfortunately for him, Sharpay was right behind him and slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" Severus asked, grimacing.

"You know what," Sharpay said, glaring at her brother.

"So? It's not like he cares. Besides, he's my best friend so it doesn't give you a chance with him."

"How is it possible to hate you this much?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're twins and just four years ago, we were best friends. We shouldn't be enemies. We should be closer than we are," Sharpay said.

"Who needs a sister as a best friend when you have these awesome guys?"

Sharpay stormed off and Severus high fived his friends. "So Troy, when are you asking out Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Right now. I think we are totally ready. We spent like ten hours yesterday rehearsing the song. Let's sing it," Troy replied.

"Maybe it will get me Taylor," Chad said hopefully.

The six boys hopped on the Gryffindor table and began to sing:

 _"Gabriella, though it rhymes with nothing except Troy's heart._

 _Has him begging on his knees and crying._

 _No one understands how much he loves you."_

The boys finished their song and looked at Gabriella who stifled a laugh. Troy looked at her hopefully and saw a swift nod of the head. His heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest! He was so excited—it had worked!

All six boys stepped off the table, noticing the applause from everyone around them. Even if it had failed, the boys would still know one thing; they were all in it together.

1-1-1-1

Dolores Umbridge and Sharpay looked at each other, laughing.

"Such losers," Sharpay said.

"I know, right," Dolores replied.

 **This is different from what I normally write, but I enjoyed writing it.**

Words: 1111

Prompt: How is it possible to hate you this much?

House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect #2


End file.
